


December.

by lenaluthortho



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaluthortho/pseuds/lenaluthortho
Summary: Kara invites Lena to Christmas!





	December.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the biggest Christmas mood atm and I'm always in a Supercorp mood!!

Lena is five minutes late to lunch. A tray of sushi waits for her on one of the outdoor tables at Catco, along with a coffee that Kara desperately wants to reheat, but can't do so without being absolutely certain one of her colleagues won't see the beam of heat shooting out from her eyes.

It's been easier for them to meet for lunch now that Lena spends more time at Catco than L-Corp. The only problem is that Lena's  _I don't need an office. I like to roam the floors_  means that she is a hard woman to track down during the day. Lena is always on the move, always doing something, on some floor and meeting with different employees. Kara has to rely heavily on her super hearing to find her. Or she needs to just ask Eve. Lena's assistant has an uncanny ability of being able to know exactly where Lena is at any point of time.

Another ten minutes pass and Kara idly waits for her friend, tilts back her head so her face is hit with winter sunlight. She closes her eyes, stretches out her legs and just as she begins to think that Lena may not be able to make it, her phone vibrates on the table top, startling her.

 **Lena (1:45pm)** _I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. I'm coming up now. Inside or out? x_

Kara smiles, wraps one hand around the coffee she bought Lena to make sure it's still hot, and types a brief reply to the message.

_That's okay. Outside! There's some sun :)_

Despite fifteen minutes of her lunch with Lena being cut short, today is a good day. It's Friday for one, but it's also the kind of day that has the potential to be an incredible day if things go how she has imagined them to. And Kara has come to lunch totally prepared. Sushi. Sushi with tofu. Lena loves sushi, specifically sushi with all the spicy and pickled condiments included.

As soon as Lena bites into a sushi roll and expresses her delight, Kara will attack.

She will attack _gently_. 

As she waits for Lena to make her way up the few floors to the outdoor lunch area, Kara flicks off one more message to Alex. They've been in contact all morning. Last night over hot chocolate and an obscene amount of marshmallows that had Alex vow she'd never eat marshmallows again, they had started planning Christmas day. They've been a little slack this year with their planning, but today Kara has gotten straight to work and prioritised some of the more _important_ tasks _._

Christmas dinner. 

Just as Alex replies with a _we don't need four different potato dishes, pick one,_ Lena slips into the seat opposite Kara, apologizes for being late again and stares down at the lunch in front of her. The smile Lena then directs Kara's way is dazzling enough to make the long queue Kara had to stand through at the sushi bar perfectly reasonable to wait in for over half an hour.

"You shouldn't have. Thank you."

"It's fine," Kara says with a small shake of her head and an adjustment of her glasses. It is fine, really,  because while she does have ulterior motives here by bringing Lena her favourite lunch, Kara does just enjoy the pleasure of being able to surprise Lena with food, especially on days Lena is called into work early.

"Eve told me about security calling you in this morning."

At the mention of the security call, Lena deflates as she slips off her thick winter coat. Her bottom lip juts out and Kara's mind instantly goes to a grumbling Lena blinking awake this morning while it was still dark out. She imagines Lena rolling over in bed and answering her ringing phone with well-disguised frustration. 

"Two minutes past five. A lovely start to the day," Lena responds with a false cheer that Kara can understand and sympathise with. She herself is use to early wake up calls and they never get any easier, but she has managed over time to find the silver lining of being woken before the sun.

"There was a nice sunrise this morning."

Lena raises her eyebrows in surprise. "There was. You were awake?"

Kara nods. "I get up early. Sometimes."

"Out of choice? I admire you."

Lena wraps a palm around her coffee, takes a sip and visibly relaxes into her seat.

"I guess I should be pleased it was just a technical issue and nothing too serious."

Kara is definitely pleased by that and draws her eyebrows together at the thought of it being more serious. Lena does not need any more danger in her lifetime, and it frightens Kara just how accustomed to danger Lena seems to be getting. She has spoken to Alex about it frequently, about the time Lena said _let me_   _go_  like it was nothing _._ So far though, talking about it with her sister hasn't made her feel any better, and Kara knows that it's Lena she needs to talk to.

The sound of plastic rustling captures her attention and the tray of sushi she bought for Lena is pushed across the table and towards her.  

"I had a burger." Kara admits sheepishly but takes the chopsticks Lena offers her. 

"Just try one piece," Lena says. "Go for that one. You'll like that one."

"Why? Because it has cream cheese in it?"

"Yes," Lena laughs warmly and reaches for the small packet of sauce. She rips it open and holds it out towards Kara. "Soy?"

"Definitely," Kara responds, carefully balancing the piece of sushi between the chopsticks while Lena drizzles the dark liquid over it. Once done, Kara shoves the whole piece into her mouth and Lena rolls her eyes in playful exasperation.

"Good?"

"So good," Kara mumbles out through a mouth full of food and gives Lena two thumbs up.

"So how's your day been going so far?" Lena asks as she prepares to take a small bite of her own piece of sushi.

"Kind of busy actually. Everyone is kind of crazy at the moment. Did you know... that there's only seventeen days left until Christmas?"

"You're counting?"

"Of course I'm counting. It's Christmas!"

Lena nods as she picks up another piece of sushi. Unlike Kara, she places a small piece  of pink pickled ginger on top and a scraping of wasabi. Kara crinkles her nose at the sight of the green stuff and Lena, knowing Kara isn't a big fan, asks if she'd like to try some.

"The answer is still the same as last week. And the week before that."

Lena laughs before shrugging and taking a small bite. "I like Christmas." She says with a hand covering her mouth as she chews and that particular statement gives Kara a bit of hope.

"Everyone seems a little happier during December. Definitely crazier too, you're right." Lena continues. "I found out this morning that my driver, Darren, is a very good singer... one who has a wonderful talent of knowing literally  _e_ _very_ word to _every_ Christmas song on the radio at the moment."

Kara grins. "He sounds awesome. You joined in, right?"

"No, I wouldn't want to subject him to that. Not unless I wanted him to quit."

"I bet you can sing."

Lena responds with the best straight-faced, deadpan look she can muster before releasing a giggle. "I'm not as great of a person and as talented of a person as you always make me out to be," She teases and this time it's Kara who rolls her eyes. "But no. I have no singing talent. None whatsoever. Let's move our conversation on, please."

Kara laughs. "But I was _just_  about to suggest we go to a karaoke bar one night."

"I'll politely decline," Lena says with a smile, clearly eager to distancing herself from the topic of singing. "You'll be pleased to know I have my best team in charge of decorating Catco this evening."

"Really?"

"Of course." Lena responds easily. "I'm already a Luthor, Kara. I don't want to be a Luthor _and_ a Grinch."

"Have you been told that every year we do this Catco tradition where everyone has to wear a festive sweater to work on the twentieth?"

Lena swallows her mouthful with a frown. "No, I haven't heard of that. Really?"

"Ms. Grant always refused to of course... and..." Kara sags her shoulders a little as she comes to a sudden realisation that she should have probably realised years ago. "Now I think about it... Winn and I seemed to really be the only ones to ever get the memo..."

Lenas laughs and points out that Winn no longer works at Catco so she'd have to be on her own this year.

"I'll just have to keep the tradition alive myself," Kara lets her shoulders jump. "But I guess... If we were to really revitalise the tradition, the current - and may I quickly add  _really cool_  - boss of Catco would have to wear one too."

"I'm not sure who this 'cool boss' is you're referring to." Lena feigns a puzzled look before falling silent. Kara smiles back and  there's a pause in their conversation which she lets linger. It feels like something more, with the way Lena's staring at her with open fondness. It catches Kara off guard.

"What?" Kara asks when the attention becomes too much and makes her face turn warm.

"I can picture you wearing a Christmas sweater."

Kara scoffs, relaxes at the comment. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"You should," Lena smiles.

"What if I were to say I can picture you in one too?"

"I'd say you were lying."

"No! Not lying." Kara grins and Lena waves the comment away like she just doesn't want to hear it. It makes Kara wonder if Lena has ever worn a Christmas sweater, or if Lena as a child celebrated Christmas like Alex did when she was four?

The questions remind Kara of _one_ of the reasons she came to lunch with an eight pack of salmon sushi. She clears her throat once and then  _again_ for longerand Lena narrows her eyes at the repeated sound.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. So, speaking of Christmas... did you have anything planned?"

"On Christmas day?" 

"Uh-huh."

"No." Lena responds. "I don't think I'll be receiving a phone call from my mother this year. "

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It might actually be a relaxing Christmas for once."

"Would you like to come to mine?" Kara asks, her eyebrows raising high above the frames of her glasses. "Alex and I started planning last night and you're welcome to come."

Lena lightly clears her throat before placing her half eaten piece of sushi back into the tray and reaching for the water bottle she always has close. Kara watches as she takes a small sip.

"To your place?"

"It'll be very, very casual." Kara promises. "Just food and friends and ... and more food. It'll be fun. No stress."

Kara can't and _won't_ spend Christmas this year knowing that Lena will be sitting at home alone or, worse, sitting at _work_ doing _work_. This year has been a big one for Kara personally, and Lena has been by her side through all of it. So as Lena's best friend, it's just not going to be okay with her if Lena spends Christmas alone. 

"Are you sure?"

Kara sighs at the question. "Honestly, I was just being polite before by asking you. You actually _have_ to come. I'm demanding you to come. I will kidnap you. I will."

Lena's lips spread into a small smile. "You wouldn't."

"I would! Please come," Kara begs. "It's just going to be close friends and family. James and Winn will be there. And Eliza is coming. After everything with... Mon-el ..." She hesitates because it still stings and it annoys her that it still does. Lena's face falls into concern but Kara is quick to smooth things. "And - and Maggie... yeah. Alex and I just... I guess we just want all of our favorite people there, so you have to be there. Clearly."

Kara gives her best hopeful look, mouthing a drawn out _pleeeease_  when Lena fails to answer and instead finds more interest in the lid of her coffee. 

 "I'd love to come." Lena answers after a moment. "If you're sure it's okay with everyone else..."

"Yes!" Kara claps her hands together and it's done so loudly that the group at the table across from them all turn to look. Kara waves an apology and when she turns back, Lena is laughing behind the coffee cup in her hand.

"What?" Kara laughs. "I'm excited. I'm so excited. I love Christmas. So you'll actually come?" 

"I'll come."

"And if I suggest watching Home Alone after dinner... you'll agree with me? Because it's a must watch movie during Christmas but everyone seems to forget that."

Lena chuckles. "Of course I'll agree with you. Even though your sister won't let me hear the end of it for doing so. "

"I knew I could count on you," Kara smiles and inwardly fist pumps because that's two votes already and now she just has to get Eliza on her side. "Oh, I actually I had one more question. But you can totally say no to this one."

"What is it?"

"Okay, so..." Kara spreads her hands on the table to prepare. She leans forward in her seat. "Eliza usually comes to stay a week before Christmas. And she's staying at Alex's for a few days and then at mine. So she'll be helping out on Christmas morning. Preparing food and stuff." Kara explains. "Alex is kind of terrible at having her presents ready so she doesn't usually come until about two in the afternoon because she spends like the whole morning wrapping and she's also in charge of drinks, and then the others arrive about four... so I was wondering..."

Lena raises an eyebrow at the silence that follows the unfinished sentence.

"What were you wondering?"

Kara shrugs. "Whether you'd like to come early? Help prepare? You don't really have to even do anything. Just eat cookies and listen to Eliza telling me off for eating too much before dinner. Maybe help in the kitchen but only if you wanted to. I usually chop the vegetables and--"

"Wait." Lena interrupts, catching one of Kara's hands mid gesture. "You? Preparing vegetables? I don't believe it."

"Oh. Okay, I see what you're saying." Kara squeezes the hand covering her own. She sticks her tongue out at Lena for the light jab. "I guess that just means you'll have to come and see to believe it."

Lena smiles, releases her loose grip on Kara's hand. "I'll be happy to help."

"Yeah?" Kara tries to catch her gaze but she's too late, Lena glances away, out over the balcony and it's difficult to know whether Lena actually wants to come over early or if she's agreeing out of politeness. "You know you can say no and come around when the others do. If you'd rather do something else or just enjoy a day off. Which you definitely deserve by the way."

"No, no." Lena shakes her head, looking across the table again and meeting Kara's eyes.

"Lena..."

"What?" Lena laughs, but it comes out strained and slightly defensive. "I said I'm happy to help."

"I'm not inviting you because I want your help. You know that, right?"

"Yes," Lena nods. 

"Okay. I'm just making sure because you look unsure about som-"

"I'm fine, Kara."

"I'm inviting you because I want to spend Christmas with you."

"And I said _yes_ because I want to spend Christmas with you."

"Okay." Kara backs off when she realises that they're both sitting there with a pink tint on their cheeks, and she's not really sure why but things feel awkward. And things haven't felt awkward with Lena in a very long time, never really have. "Good."

"Great."

Kara laughs. "Great."

Lena opens her mouth to say something more, perhaps to ask why things suddenly feel a bit weird between them, but instead she reaches for the phone beeping next to her purse.

"That will be Eve." She explains, swiping her finger across the screen of her phone. She looks up at Kara after reading the message and gives her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, I thought I'd be able to stay for longer. But I asked her to let me know if Mr. Landal called."

"No, no it's fine. You do what you have to do." Kara says, standing from her seat. "I should get back to work anyway. I have to go find James and get those photos off him..."

"Okay." Lena pauses before picking up her things and Kara's just about to ask if she's alright when Lena steps around the table and hugs Kara with a softness Kara melts into. "Thank you for lunch."

"Oh. You're so welcome."

"And for the invite." Lena says quieter, pulling away from the hug. "To Christmas. It's... incredibly kind of you."

Kara gives her a small smile. "I'm glad you're coming."

"Me too." Lena responds before turning to grab her things. "... Let me know what I need to bring and when you'd like me to come. Because I really will be free the... the entire day. So." She cuts herself off with a uncharacteristically shy laugh. "Anytime is fine."

"Anytime," Kara says with a nod. "I can't wait. Seventeen more days!"

* * *

 

"You're buying a new sweater?"

"No. Yes I mean. But not for me."

Alex reaches forward and touches the screen with the pad of her finger. An enlarged image pops onto the screen. "For Lena?"

Kara nods. "Yeah. Do you like this one?"

"Snowmen are always a good choice," Alex says with a laugh. "So is she coming to Christmas?"

"Yeah. And she's coming early too."

"I'll have someone to drink with."

"I drink!" Alex gives her a look like _really_ and Kara shrugs. "I enjoy wine. That other stuff is gross."

"More of the good stuff for Lena and I then." Alex comments as she falls onto the couch next to her sister. Kara clicks on another image and then another while Alex watches. "I can't really imagine Lena in a sweater with reindeers and red bobble noses. "

Kara goes back to the snowmen sweater and places it into her online cart. "Firstly, Lena could pull off any article of clothing and that's just a fact." Alex hums in agreement. "And secondly, it's more of a... You know how you guys... Eliza and Jeremiah, got me a sweater for my first Christmas on Earth?"

"You wore it in April too."

"Okay, yes, thanks for not telling me that for like two years, but that's not the point I'm trying to make. I don't know. I guess I want her to feel welcome when she comes. And I know it's really cheesy and she won't even wear it, but I just want to get it for her anyway."

"I know what you mean." Alex says, resting her chin on Kara's shoulder. "And for the record, I'm totally going to force her to put it on."

 

* * *

 

The next morning Kara wakes to a message on her phone.

It's from Lena, and when Kara reads it she burrows down under her bed covers and wonders if six o'clock on Christmas morning would be too early for Lena to come around. 

 **Lena (7:32am)** _Kara, did you know_ _that there's_ _only_   _16_   _days until Christmas?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
